Bella the street fighter and the Lost boys
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella a now street fighter moves to Santa Carla and accidently resurrects the lost boys one night. She finds love and a home with the lost boy as she helps them get there revenge on those that killed them. Can they break down her walls and claim her as there. Bella/All 4 lost boys. Mature content.


Lost Boys Fic/Twilight. You know I love these. Bella has changed a lot in the years since the Cullen's left her and betrayed her. She was kicked out by her father and ignored by her mother due to her depression. She turned to the streets and became a street fighter for money with a slightly psychotic mentality now and rage and thirsty for violence. She's 21 and ends up in Santa Carla and accidently brings back the Lost boys. Now she finds herself stuck with another group of Vampires but this group actually makes her feel at home. Can she open her heart again? It's been a few years since Max was dusted and the boys were killed and dumped in there cave and now they're back. They want revenge and they want their Bella. Will be Bella/All four lost boys. Mature content. Very Mature don't like don't read. I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Bella chuckled darkly as her fist swung and connected to the guy she was fighting. The payoff was 2 grand and she never back down from a fight. She had landed in Santa Carla yesterday, got a cheap motel and hit the pavement that night looking for the fight scene as every town had one, especially tourist areas and she rarely lost.

The guy's friends all cursed as he hit the ground and spat out two of his teeth. Her lip stung but other than the one hit she let him get he barely touched her.

"Cheating bitch." His girlfriend spat and Bella just flipped her the bird as she round house kicked the pussy and knocked him out cold. Smirking she snatched her winning from the man holding it and left the abandoned building, leaving them to get pissed and pick their friend up off the ground. She loved the thrill of the fight but lately it hadn't been enough. She fought a lot harder now till she drew blood, fascinated by hurting people and she knew that maybe her screws where not in all that tight anymore but honestly she didn't give a shit.

She grabbed a bite to eat and headed back to her room, doctored up her lip before falling fast asleep.

The next afternoon a few hours before dark she emerged again and hit a few of the shops rolling her eyes at a couple boys that tried to hand her a comic book on Vampires. If they only knew what she knew?

"Hey bitch." She heard as she came out of one of the shops before heading back to her room. Turning she saw the girlfriend of the man she beat last night and two of his male friends heading towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" she ask and the girl sneered at her in disgust and Bella had the urge to grab her knife from her boot and slice her pretty throat.

"My man wants a rematch. Tonight." She said and Bella scoffed.

"He didn't get his ass beat enough and wants it handed to him again?" she ask and the girl and her 2 companions tensed and glared at her but Bella wasn't scared of anyone and she just raised an un amused brow at them.

"Tonight. Double or nothing?" the bald guy hissed and Bella pursed her lips. That was a lot of money.

"Got the money to show me first or no deal." She said and the girl opened her hand bag and showed Bella a wad of hundreds and she nodded.

"Alright. Where?" she ask and the girl gave her a nasty smirk.

"There's an old shrunken hotel on Hudson's bluff near the Pointe. Here's the direction. Be there at midnight." The girl said shoving a piece of paper in Bella's hand. She took it and as the girl walked past her bumping her shoulder as she went and Bella scoffed. What a bitch and she'd gladly adjust her attitude for her.

"Well alright then." Bella whispered to herself and went to her room to rest before the next fight. She had a feeling there was more to this but she didn't back down to anyone and she was going even if it killed her.

She arrived at the bluff at Midnight and followed the steps down, There was a great view overlooking the ocean from there. She saw a lot of no trespassing signs but the blonde girl was standing outside waving her in. She sighed and followed.

"This place is different." Bella comment but the girl didn't reply, Bella rolled her eyes again and followed behind the bimbo. They walked down more stairs and across a room with a fountain in it and some old posters on the wall and old furniture. Then they walked into an old doorway and down a dark hall Bella knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Just here." The girl said as she pushed open a curtain and Bella stepped inside. There were several men and a few women standing around drinking and talking. The man she beat the night before was standing in the middle of the room glaring at her and Bella sighed. Yeah he was holding a grudge.

Walking forward she felt the un even ground she was walking on and it appeared the dirt had been disturbed at one point but she ignored it and looked the guy over and snorted.

"Dude you look like shit. Sure you want to do this?" she said and the guy huffed and tried to flex his muscles. She felt wind whip through the tunnel and tilted her head to the side as she felt like someone had just brushed past her but then it was gone.

"What you scared?" he sneered and she scoffed.

"Your funeral dude." She said before he smirked.

"No it's yours bitch." He said and Bella saw something out of the corner of her eye before something hit her on the back of the head and she hit the ground hard. They all laughed and taunted her as her vision blurred and she felt blood run down her face and drop onto the ground.

Then the guy started kicking her over and over again and Bella gasp as her lip was split again and she felt like her ribs where going to crack.

More of her blood dripped down onto the ground and she swore she felt it shift under her. Finally she got her bearings back and her mind flashed red in rage as she growled and kicked the man between the legs and dropped him to the ground.

His girlfriend grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back but it didn't faze Bella. She wasn't feeling the pain anymore. She grabbed her knife from her boot, threw her head back and cracked the girl's nose causing her to yell out in pain. Bella spun around and jumped to her feet before clicking her switch blade out.

"Big mistake bitch." Bella hissed and stabbed the girl in the throat, blood soaking the ground as she gasp for air.

Spinning again Bella started kicking, punching and stabbing anyone that came at her. One finally got a hit on her and Bella fell to her knees just as the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake." Someone yelled and tried to run only to be stopped and knocked to the ground as the dirt seemed to slit open.

Bella watched in shock as the ground split and 4 figures jumped out hissing and growling. Face completely un human. They had reddish yellow eyes and fangs. Three had blonde hair and one dark brown. All good looking but completely pissed off and Bella knew they were Vampires and she snorted to herself. Only she would find a freaking cave with a new breed of Vampires in it.

They glanced over at her briefly and Bella had a feeling they were checking on her before they surged forward and started ripping into the assholes that lured her there. Bella watched in awe fascination as they drank and killed there victims viciously and she chuckled to herself. She must really be messed up in the head if this fascinated her.

Suddenly the one that she was here to fight ran passed her to sneak out of the room and Bella growled and swiped his feet out from under him causing him to hit the ground hard.

"What the hell bitch?" He hissed but Bella jumped forward and landed on top of him to help hold him down as the 4 Vampires finished up the last of the victims and turned towards them. He struggled but Bella yanked his hair back and put her knife to his neck.

"Stop fucking moving." She hissed and he swallowed hard.

"Let me go. They're going to kill us." He said and she chuckled.

"Not if I kill you first. I don't take kindly to pussies that get pissed cause I beat them trying to lure me to my death. Trust me bigger and badier things have tried and I'm still here." She said as the four guys now fully pieced back together and looking more human stood before them and the one with short blonde hair smirked down at them.

"Well don't let us stop you." He said his now ice blue eyes sizing Bella up. She smirked and sliced the knife across his throat earning a round of applause from the Vampires as he died under her.

Standing she winced a little. Her head was throbbing and her side was killing her and she tasted blood on her lips. The smell of blood had long since stopped bothering her like it did back in high school.

"And you are?" she ask folding her knife back up after cleaning it off and sliding it back in her boot.

"I'm David and this is Dwayne, Marko and Paul. We were known as the lost boys at one time before we were betrayed, our maker dusted and we were killed. You brought us back." David told her and she raised a brow at that.

"How did I do that?" she ask and he looked around.

"Your blood dropped on the ground we were buried in and then when you spilled more of it and killed a human it was able to regenerate us since we weren't dusted like our maker. We thank you for that by the way, miss?" he said and she snorted.

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella. I hate Isabella." She said looking around the room. She spotted the blonde chick that lured her down there and walked over to her body. The boys watched as she picked up her hand bag and dug a wad of money out of it.

"Anyone want this weed?" she ask holding it in her hand and the long haired rocker that looked to be stuck in the 80's sped over to her quickly and she didn't even flinch which surprised the boys.

"Hell yeah." He said and she dropped it into his hand and tossed the bag on the ground before pocketing the money.

"How is it you came to be in our cave fighting with these surf nazi's." David ask her as she walked passed him again like he wasn't a dangerous Vampire and went to search through the pockets and bags of all the bodies tossing any drugs she found to Paul and David took the cigarettes from her after she kept a pack for herself.

"I just got to Santa Carla last night. I'm a street fighter when I need the cash and I beat that asshole last night in a fight. They offered me double or nothing to come here for a rematch but it was an ambush." She said with a shrug and David and the boys shared a surprised look.

"What year is it?" Marko ask and Bella pulled out her flip phone and opened it for him as she searched the pocket of the last victim he showed the guys who nodded.

"Been dead a few years it seems." David said as he lit a smoke and dusted off his jacket.

"You seem strangely at ease with our presence?" Dwayne ask her and she glanced over and them. They were so gorgeous all of them, she couldn't decided who she would want more and she was glad she was able to control her blush a little more than she did back in high school.

"You're not the first supernatural beings I've dealt with. I'm a bit of a danger magnet." She said turning towards them and David raised a brow for her to explain. She could tell they were way more dangerous than the Vampires she was use too and David was the obvious leader and demanded respect. Sighing she pulled up her sleeve and showed them her bite mark.

David sped over and held her arm gently and Bella gasp a little at the energy that flowed between them and she knew he felt it too.

"A cold one bite mark. How are you still alive?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I dated a cold on when I was 17. He was my first and only boyfriend. I was a naive girl that never had a boy pay attention to her and when I found out what he and his family were I was drawn to them. He was a mind reader and I was the only mind he couldn't read and my blood sang to him or some shit." She said and they listened to her carefully.

"Anyways his family called themselves vegetarian Vampires. They only ate from Animals and lived like humans." She said and the boys snorted in disgusted and Bella cracked a smile before she continued.

"Anyways, I dated him for a while before 3 human drinking cold ones came across us and decided to plan hunt the human. I was hurt pretty bad and one of them bit me. My ex Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want to change me even if I wanted him too. He ended up leaving me a few months later when his 'brother' Jasper the empath almost killed me. He took his family with them and told me I wasn't good enough to be one of them, I was only a toy Yada, yada and left me broken. Then I got hooked up with the local shape shifters that protected me from the Vampires that were coming after me. After that I got kicked out of my house and I took to the street and learned to fight. So yeah you're not the first Vampires I've come across through you are the first like you I've met. With fangs and shit." She said and they nodded amazed by her story.

"Well those sparkly ass fucks don't got nothing on us." Paul said and Bella chuckled. He was a jokester that's for sure.

"Well, it was my luck I hook up with the only 100 year old virgin Vampire out there and haven't trusted anyone since. I'm defiantly not the same innocent goody toe shoes Bella he remembers that's for sure." She said before walking over towards her fallen bag and shoving everything she took from the bodies into it. The boys shared a look before chuckling. What an idiot to let her go.

" _Damn she's hot." Paul said in there connected mind and the boys all agreed._

" _Yeah we should keep her." Marko said._

" _She did bring us back and she doesn't mind killing." Dwayne said and David nodded._

"Anyways I should go." Bella said and stood up only to gasp as the world spun and her head pounded.

"You ok?" David ask and she looked up before her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall. David caught her before she hit the ground. They carried her back through the cave and out into their old living area. Marko cleaned the couch off quickly as David laid her on it and touched his hand to her forehead.

"She's got a slight concussion and her ribs are bruised. Find me something to wrap them in." he ordered and the boys nodded and sped through the cave to look for something.

They came back with a roll of Ace bandages.

"The guy she sliced was wearing this." Marko said and David nodded. They lifted her shirt and wrapped her ribs quickly and David saw her breathing finally even back out.

"She'll be ok I think. We need to head to find a spot to sleep now. Sun's coming up soon." David said running his finger down her cheek and they nodded. They took one last look at their feisty savior and headed to the back.

Chapter 2

When Bella woke a few hours later she groaned as her head throbbed. She needed an aspirin stat. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the cave but she was lying on the couch, the guys had wrapped her ribs which felt better then they had before she passed out. Her clothes were still on and her bag was lying on the floor next to her. Maybe those guys weren't too bad.

Standing she made her way back to her truck that was parked on the cliff and headed back to her hotel room. She needed to shower and doctor herself up some before doing anything else.

After more sleep, meds and a shower she felt slightly better and decided to head to the boardwalk for food. She was starving.

"Hey baby you look good." She heard and turned around on the bench she was sitting on and rolled her eyes. Some surfer guy was walking over and plopped his ass right next to her on the seat.

"Move on pal I'm so not interested." She said before continuing to eat and ignore him.

"Ah come on. I'll show you a good time." He said and ran his hand up her bare leg. Bella snapped and reached forward and slammed his head into the table causing him to curse and hold his face.

"Don't fucking touch me." She hissed and waited for him to make a move. Sure enough he glared at her and swung back to hit her when a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist and twisted. Bella heard his bone break.

"I think the lady said to back off. If you even think of hitting her no one will ever find your body." David hissed out in a dangerous tone and Bella felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spin.

The guy huffed but nodded and glared at Bella as he got up and left. Bella just smirked and flipped him the bird.

"You really are a danger magnet aren't you?" David ask as the guys took seats around her. They looked much better if that was possible. All had fresh clothes, showered and completely healed.

"Yup." Bella said as she ate her fries and watched them chuckle at her.

"That doesn't bother you?" Marko ask and she shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to walk on the dark side." She said and the boys smiled at each other as they waited for Bella to eat.

"Want some?" she ask and they all shook their heads.

"We ate on the way here." David said and she snorted and nodded.

"Right on." She mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" David ask her.

"I'm alright. Headaches gone and Ribs aren't as sore. I'm good to go for another fight." She said and he tilted his head to the side and touched his fingers to her temple. She stilled but let him and he hummed in thought.

"Have you always healed this fast?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No. Only the last few years. After the Cullen's left." She said and he nodded.

"I think you may have left over venom in your system. Not enough to turn you but just enough to jump start your healing abilities. A normal human would have been in the hospital after the beating you took." David said and she nodded but didn't really say anything.

"How often do you fight?" Dwayne ask. None of them wanted her hurt. They all felt an attachment to her since she revived them.

"As much as I can. Gives me a rush." She told them and David chuckled as he handed her a cigarette he just lit. She took her and winked at him in thanks.

"You should be a Vampire. You're as ruthless as we are." He told her and she nodded as she smoked.

"I tried to be one remember. They didn't want me. Now I'm just crazy." She said and he stared at her with a serious look.

"We could fix that for you." He said and she looked at him quickly.

"Say what now? Fix what?" she ask.

"I can make you a Vampire. I made all 3 of them." He said and she looked at them all quickly before raising a brow at David.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" she ask him.

"Because. I think your ex and his family were fucking idiots for not turning you. You'd be a perfect Vampire and we want to keep you around. You were born to be one of us. Besides you're stuck with us now that we don't want to eat you." David told her and she rolled her eyes at his remark about eating her.

"Well as nice as that all is. I think you need to spend alittle more time with me first. Make sure you truly want me around for eternity. I refuse to allow myself to be betrayed again. Then we'll talk once you're sure you won't change your mind." She said. The others looked at David to see how he'd take that and were glad when he nodded.

"Alright. But we won't be waiting long and we won't change our mind. We've been betrayed too and I know you're not like that last people we let in our family. So just get use to us being around." David told her and she nodded.

"Yeah about that. I told you my story. Now return the favor. Who betrayed you?" she ask.

"Star and the Emerson's." David said.

"And the Frog brothers." Marko hissed and Bella tilted her head to the side.

"The Frog brothers. The 2 idiots that tried to give me a comic book yesterday about Vampires." She ask and they all turned to stare at her.

"You met them?"

"There still here?" they all ask at once and Bella nodded and pointed.

"Yeah over on the boardwalk. Tried to pawn some comic on me about Vampires. Told them to roll it up and shove it up there ass." She said and they boys cracked up laughing. This girl was a trip.

"You're getting revenge on them I hope?" she ask flicking her cigarette into the sand.

"Oh you better believe it." David growled and Bella chuckled.

"Good. I'll help." She said and they nodded.

"Wanna help us get our bikes back first?" Paul ask her and she nodded.

She walked with them down the beach and towards the woods before David picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp in shock.

"What the hell?" she ask and he chuckled before shooting in the sky. Bella clung to his neck and stared at them in awe.

"No fucking way. You can fly?" she ask and they all nodded. The others flew around them in circles as they flew through the sky.

"Oh hell yeah. I so want to be this kind of Vampire. You can fucking fly." She said grinning widely from ear to ear and David chuckled. He liked seeing her smile. They all did.

"Just say when." He whispered into her ear and smirked when she shivered in pleasure. She nodded but couldn't speak at the moment so she just looked around.

"We hide our bikes here before we went off to kill the humans. Marko had already been staked by the Frogs. It didn't dust him cause they missed hitting his heart directly but we weren't able to heal him fast enough and he died first." David said as they landed on a high cliff on an island in the middle of the ocean. No way would anyone venture out there.

David sat her down when they landed and had to admit he missed her in his arms already. This was a new feeling for him. Being this attached to a female. He was attached to his boys whom had all been lovers together since they were turned. They tried to find that perfect female in Star but that didn't work out at all and he never had these feelings about that bitch. But Bella, she was changing everything.

She followed behind Dwayne and Paul as they walked across the bumpy ground. At one point she tripped and had to hold onto Dwayne's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. He just smirked and winked at her and she swore they were tormenting her on purpose with all their sexuality.

"Sweet. Still here." Paul called out as he moved the rock to the side of the small cave they held 4 smoking bikes in.

"Nice." She said as they pushed each one out and looked them over.

"Well have to fly them back to the cave and work on them some. Take some time to get them running again." Marko said and he and Dwayne looked them over. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ever ridden before?" David ask as she ran her hands over his bike. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. A friend from back home a shape shifter and I worked on fixing up 2 I bought. I started getting into adrenaline junky stuff back then and wanted to give it a try. Haven't ridden since then but I miss it." She said and he nodded.

"Hop on." He said straddling his bike. She smirked and took his hand and slide on behind him.

"Feels good." She said as she got comfy and wrapped her arms around his waist. He nodded in agreement.

"Hold on tight." He told her and she did and laughed as they rose up in the air again. Riding the bike but flying them at the same time.

"This shit is awesome." She called out and the other boys whopped in agreement. The view of Santa Carla was amazing from that height.

Once back at the cave they took the bikes into the fountain room and started looking them over.

"If you want I can make a list. Start picking up anything you might need during the day while there open." She said pulling out paper and a pen from her bag. They nodded and started calling out parts and tools they would need and she wrote it all down and gave her input as well. Jake didn't do all the work on their bikes.

"Cool. Anything else you might need. Maybe for the cave or yourselves. It's been a few years since you were alive, so to speak." She said and they were touched she cared enough to ask. They told her a few things they needed and she wrote it all down.

"Got it. I might bring what I find during the day before you come out if that's ok." She said and David nodded as he sat down in his wheel chair he was able to find deep in the cave.

"You're welcome here anytime." Paul said slapping her ass lightly as he walked by. She chuckled and punched his arm as he passed.

"Here. You'll need this." Dwayne said handing her a wad of cash. She gapped in shock.

"What the hell. Where did you get all this?" she ask taking it from him and putting it in her bag.

"We've been alive a long time. You didn't think we'd be broke did you?" David ask and she shrugged.

"I wasn't sure. I knew the Cullen's were loaded but that's because they were all doctors and shit and Alice could see the future and helped them invest. I wasn't sure if you did the same things." She said and he shook his head.

"We defiantly don't live like humans and have jobs. We steal from our victims and stash it away. Max my sire worked and had a lot of money as well. He shared some with us and we stole what we wanted from him too. We wouldn't dare expect you to use your money for all this." David said and she nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded. I don't lose many fights and I fight for pretty decent pay so I'm not broke either." She said and they all chuckled. She was a fire ball that was for sure.

Chapter 3

She left them close to dawn. David flew her back to the boardwalk and she walked to her room from there. The next afternoon around noon she started her shopping. She knew they wanted to get the bikes up and running fast so she wanted to make sure she got everything they needed.

"Can I help you with something?" she heard when she went to the motorcycle shop in town looking for a few things the auto part store didn't have. She saw a man around her age maybe a little older standing there whipping grease off his hand. He had light brown hair and an ear ring.

Nodding she handed him her list and smirked.

"I actually have these things in the back. There pricey." He said and she nodded.

"I'll take them. Can you load them in my truck?" she ask and he nodded.

20 minutes later she was handing him the money once he loaded the last part in her truck.

"Thanks." She said and he smiled.

"New around here?" he ask and she raised a brow at him.

"Yeah why?" she ask and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Never seen you before is all. I'm Michael, Michael Emerson." He said holding out his hand and Bella smirked. This was the Michael that started the whole shit that killed her boys. She shook his hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around. Might need more parts." She said and he nodded.

"If you need help just bring the bike by and I'll take a look." He called and she opened her door and slide inside.

"Thanks but my guys got this." She said before pulling away leaving him a little confused.

She got everything they ask for and a few other things as well and headed to the cave. It took her a while because some parts were heavy but she finally got it all inside the cave. She decided to spend some time cleaning the place up while she waited for them to wake up.

By the time she heard them coming she had the place pretty clean and even put a new couch cover on their sofa until she could figure out a way to get them more stuff in there. When they came inside they smiled seeing her. Paul ran over and picked her up and spun her around and she laughed out loud and he actions.

"I got everything and even cleaned up some." She said as she sat on the couch and they looked around and nodded.

"Nice. Thanks." Marko said kissing her cheek before heading towards the parts. Dwayne thanked her took and ran his hand over her check. Paul kissed her other cheek and David kissed the top of her head making her blush at all the attention. She wasn't use to that at all.

"Oh you'll never guess who I met today buying parts." She said as they started to work and Bella pulled out her food she brought and started eating.

"Who." David ask from his chair and she smirked.

"I had to go to a bike shop in town to get a few of those parts and the guy running the place was named Michael Emerson." She said and they all tensed and looked at her.

"Really. He never left?" David said and she shook her head.

"Doesn't look like it. Pretty sure he was flirting a little too." She said biting into her pizza and the boys all narrowed their eyes at that. No way in hell was Michael getting there Bella.

"I'll do some research tomorrow. See if the others are still around too. Maybe see if I can get addresses for ya while I'm at it." She said and they nodded.

"Just don't engage them. We will have to plan carefully." David told her and she nodded and gave him a little salute.

When she left before the sun came up David ask if she'd be back the next night.

"I have another fight tomorrow night. Can meet up with you all after. Or you could come watch me kick some guy's ass." She said and they nodded. They agreed to meet her there. They wanted to see her in action again. Even if they'd be killing anyone that left a mark on her after.

When they arrived at the abandoned field that night there was a large group circled around Bella and another male twice her size. The boys stayed on the roof top to watch not wanting to get to close and feel the need to kill everyone there just for causing there girl harm and to them she was there's.

They were amazed as they watched her fight. They'd seen her kill but an all out fight they hadn't seen yet. She got hit a few times but it was like it didn't even faze her and when she knocked the asshole out they cheered for her form the roof top. She snatched her money from the pissed off guys and walked over towards where she knew they would be waiting. As soon as she was in arms length David tilted her head back and growled as he saw a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I'm fine really." She told him touched by their worry. Huffing he nodded and allowed Paul and Marko to congratulate her. She really did do a good job.

"You know where going to eat them later right. No one's allowed to put marks on you." David told her and she chuckled.

"Well eat away my friend. I can't control who you dine on." She said and he smirked and nodded as they went and bought her a drink to celebrate.

"Let's go for a ride." David said and Bella turned to look at him.

"The bikes are running?" she ask and he nodded. She downed her drink and hopped out of her seat.

"Hell yeah let's go." She said and linked her arm through David's much to his surprise as they walked down the boardwalk towards where they left the bikes parked.

David climbed on his bike as did the other boys and he helped Bella onto the back where she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Bella yelled in joy as they raced down the beach, weaving in and out of people and sliding on the sand. She loved the rush of the ride. Laying her chin on David's back she breathed in his scent. It was warm and comforting.

When they stopped Bella saw they were parking next to a bridge with train tracks running across.

"Where are we?" she ask as she slide off the bike and walked between David and Dwayne.

"The tracks. We love to play a game here. Wanna play with us?" Paul said snickering. Rolling her eyes she gave him a look and he chuckled as he jumped off the bridge. One by one the boys all jumped through the hole and off the bridge. David taunting her to join them.

When she looked down she laughed as she saw them all hanging under the bridge.

"You guys are as crazy as me." She said as she slide down carefully and hung in front of David who stared at her with new eyes. Like he fully accepted her now, more so than before.

When she heard the train whistle she watched as the boys all laughed and yelled out as the train whizzed over head, shaking the tracks they were holding onto. Bella laughed, this was an awesome rush.

"Bombs away babe." Paul said as he and Marko then Dwayne let go and dropped into the fog. David smirked at her.

"Come one baby." He said before letting go and Bella watched him disappear in the fog as well. She had a brief thought of how funny it would be if the Cullen's could see her now as she let go and trusted for the first time in years that the boys would caught her as she fell and she knew they were breaking down her walls and making her feel again.

Somewhere in Alaska Alice had a vision of Bella falling to her death from a bridge and that sent them on a race to find out what had happened to Bella once they left.

Chapter 4

Bella was perched on Dwayne's back a few nights later as they followed the Frog brothers. They were trying to see where there house was and they waited for them to close up there shop and followed silently across the tops of buildings and trees to see where the now 20 something boys were living now days. Bella had been able to find that the Emerson's still lived in the same house. The old man had died a few years prior but Lucy, Sam and Michael all still lived there and they planned to check that out as well but first they needed to scout out the Frog brothers.

Bella was thoroughly enjoying herself. The boys had convinced her to move into the cave with them after the bridge game and she agreed. She knew she was attached to them now so they helped her clean one of the old hotel rooms up. She bought furniture for her room and the living area of the cave and the boys helped her set it all up. They even gave her money to buy a fridge and some other modern essentials and Marko got it all hooked up for her. They wanted her to feel comfortable there while she was still human.

Now she spent all her time with the boys and they flirted with each other constantly. Bella was attracted to all of them and wondered how that would work but right now she enjoyed the chase.

Currently she was running her nails along Dwayne's sexy naked chest he always wore under his jacket. His chest muscle contracted under her nails and she felt him give a soft growl as he squeezed her thighs from where he supported her on his back. She chuckled in his ear and he threw her a wink over his shoulder.

"Well will you look at this." David said as they stopped, perched in a tree. Bella looked over Dwayne's shoulder as the Frog brothers drove up the driveway of the Emerson house and got out and went into the garage apartment.

"Looks like there all living as one big happy family." Marko said. They could see Michael's old bike in the driveway. The old man's old car still there but they knew he had passed away thanks to Bella's research.

"Wonder if Star and Laddie are still around?" Paul ask.

"I couldn't find anything on either of them. I didn't know there last names but I couldn't find a Star or Laddie in Santa Carla at all and when I met Michael he wasn't wearing a ring. Maybe they changed their name?" Bella said and David shrugged his shoulder as he led the group to move closer and peek in the windows.

They found Michael in the attack room and lo and behold Star was there but no Laddie. Sam was still in his old room but older and Lucy had aged as well living in the master bedroom along with the Frog's living in the garage apartment.

"It's possible Laddie went back home. Max did steal him off the street in the next town over. He was a child and shouldn't have been involved. He didn't help kill us either so I'll leave him alone. The rest through. They have to die." David said and they all agreed.

They waited for everyone to fall asleep and David took some time to create nightmares in their sleep of them becoming Vampires. It was hilarious to see them all wake up screaming from David's magic. Bella was highly amused and impressed with his power and strength and she could tell the other 3 guys were too. David was captivating that was for sure.

Once they were satisfied they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night David led them back towards the beach.

"Oh look. Bomb fire." Bella said pointing over Dwayne's shoulder towards a small group of surfers dancing and drinking by a large fire.

"Dinner time." Paul called out and David nodded.

"I wanna watch." Bella said and they all looked at her before David nodded.

Dwayne sat her on the sand and told her not to move while they all vamped out and flew towards the group. Bella had seen them kill before when they first came back but watching because she wanted too was much different now that she was attached to them.

It was a total turn on. She was damn near panting by the time they were finished and it took her a few deep breaths to calm down. Damn she wanted them and they could feel it. They had a connection to her since her blood brought them back and they could feel her growing desire for them all and it pleased them to no end.

That night when they arrived back to the cave Bella went to her room and changed clothes. When she was done she opened the door to see David standing outside her door. He was looking at her with so much want and lust and Bella felt herself instantly go wet causing him to take a deep breath before smirking. When he walked inside he backed her up against the wall and she panted with need. They had her in a constant state of arousal that it was driving her nuts. She felt no fear being backed into a wall by this Vampire but she did feel a large amount of lust and want.

When he pressed his body to hers she licked her lips before driving forward and capturing his lips in a deep kiss to which he returned with so much heat and passion her knees went weak and she would have fallen if his body wasn't holding her up. When she pulled back and opened her eyes she saw the other 3 guys there as well circling around her all looking at her with equal amounts of lust.

"We want you Bella. We want you to be ours." David whispered in her ear and the other 3 nodded in agreement. She looked them all over before returning her gaze to David.

"Does this mean your mine then? I won't share with any other chick." She said making it very plain what she wanted and he smirked and they all nodded and she kissed him again reaching out and grabbing the first one she could and it happened to be Dwayne.

When David pulled back Dwayne claimed her mouth in his as Marko and Paul started kissing her neck as David removed this jacket and gloves and tossed them on the chair in her room. When she needed to breathe Dwayne pulled back and began pulling her gently towards the bed and towards David who was now resting against her head board.

They helped her lower herself to the bed sharing a kiss with Marko and then Paul as she moved her body over David's and Straddled his hips as he leaned up and kissed her again.

This gave the other 3 more room as they shedded all their shirts and started kissing all of Bella they could. When she pulled back from David and he shared a kiss with each of the boys she moaned at the sight and felt high from all the lust in the room. He smirked at her as Marko and Dwayne helped her out of her shirt and bra as they descended on her breast as David shedded his shirt as well and watched his boys pleasure there girl.

Before she knew it she was completely naked and David slide 2 fingers into her and groaned at how tight she was. Knowing she was a virgin they knew they would have to be careful with her for her first time so he wanted to prepare her the best he could. Sending a command to the boys Bella felt her body being lift and placed over David's head as he proceeded to taste her for the first time and she jerked and moaned into Paul's mouth. Dwayne slide in behind her and helped her hips move over David as he started preparing her ass for them to take as well.

She didn't seem to mind anything they were doing to her as she moaned, cussed and begged for more as she reached her first climax griping Paul and Marko's hair so hard she was afraid she would pull some of it out.

She was so out of it she didn't even see them removed all their clothes but she became well aware as Dwayne helped her lower herself onto David. They made her do it slowly even though she wanted nothing more than to slam herself down but David didn't want to hurt her.

"That's it baby. Go slow. We got you." Dwayne whispered into her ear kissing her neck. He had his hand wrapped around her hips with David's over top his as they helped her. Paul and Marko were distracting her by kissing and licking anywhere they could. When he broke through her barrier she gasp out in slight pain and David stilled, allowing her time to adjust as they ran their hands and mouths over her body.

It didn't take her but a moment before she was moving her hips and David hissed as he helped her move. She felt like fucking heaven and her nails dug into his chest hard adding pain to his pleasure and he knew he was moaning loudly.

Dwayne ran his hand down her back and pushed her towards David's chest as he pushed into her from behind. She stilled but relaxed quickly and once he was fully inside she was having a hard time breathing. She felt so good.

She didn't remember much after that. David and Dwayne took her hard and fast and she couldn't tell you how many times she came but once they exploded in her as they bit her at the same time she knew she was screaming their names as she gripped Marko and Paul's hair again as they kissed her through it.

She felt her body lifted again and Marko and Paul took their turns and she blacked out after they bit her as well. The loss of blood on top of the amazing orgasm had her knocked out by the time they were all finished.

They circled around her body as they fell into a deep and restful sleep feeling completely whole for the first time in as long as they could remember.

Chapter 5

When Bella woke the next evening she was so sore but it felt so good to her as she stretch and realized they had all slept with her. She opened her eyes to see she was facing Dwayne and her back was to David as they wrapped her tightly in their arms. Paul was on the other side of Dwayne with an arm thrown over Dwayne and was touching her hand and Marko was curled around one of her legs and laying his head on her thigh. She was effectively cocooned by them and she sighed. She felt warm and loved and she knew she was attached to them completely now. She wouldn't survive if they decided they didn't want her anymore.

"Stop thinking that Bella. We're never going to not want you." David whispered in her ear and she chuckled as she turned her head back and he kissed her deeply.

"If you're sure." She said and he hummed in response.

"Let me turn you please. At least to a half. We want you to be one of us." David said nuzzling her neck as the other guys stirred slightly but Bella knew the sun hadn't set yet but David's aged made it easier for him to wake at anytime.

Bella thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I'm ready." She told him and he groaned in pleasure as he raised the arm that was under her head across her and to his mouth. She watched as he bit into his wrist and held it to her.

"Drink baby." He told her and she latched onto his wrist and bit into his arm hard. He cursed and moaned as she drank and bit and when she moaned at the taste he couldn't help as the ran his other hand down her body before gently being careful of her soreness ran his fingers through her sex. He felt the others lust through there bond as hers settled with them and they knew he was pleasing her but they stayed asleep. She shifted her hips against him and he groaned again when she brushed against his rock hard erection. He moved against her as his fingers sank into her. She drank more than she needed but he didn't want to stop her and before he knew it he was fangs deep in her neck while she still drank from him as he came over her ass with his fingers deep inside her as she flooding them with her essence.

They fell back to sleep after that and he sighed as he felt his bond with her form. They know would know where she was at all times and be able to communicate with her.

They woke well before she did and David knew it was because she had drank from him only a few hours before when they had woken up. It would take some time for the bond to settle and for her to wake up again. They spent time kissing her body as she slept before they dressed and headed out to feed quickly not wanting to leave her alone too long.

The others were ecstatic that she fed from David and was one step closer to being there's for all eternity.

"We've got to take care of the Frog's and Emerson's David. We can't have that treat out there now that Bella's our mate." Dwayne told him as they were flying back to the cave. They felt Bella starting to stir. David nodded in agreement. They needed to end this now.

They devised a plan and Bella who had woke up feeling pretty damn good even if alittle hungry was ready for some action. They planned to hit the Frog brothers first. Bella would go into the Comic book store and pretend to browse and distract them as the boys came in and took care of them. Bella assured them she could take them out no problem but now that they claimed her as there's they were very protective of her and didn't want to take any chances and she agreed.

She loved that she could feel them now. She knew how they felt about her and it erased any doubts she had.

Bella decided if she was going to distract a pair of horny nerds and then the Emerson boy she needed to dress the part so when she came out in a pair of really tight jeans and a low cut red top she felt 4 shots of lust run through there bond and then she felt David at her back as he ran his hands down her body and his nose across her neck. The bite marks having already healed.

"You look like fucking Vampire bait baby." He purred in her ear and she shift her body to brush against him.

"Do I now. Does it make you hungry?" she teased and they all growled lowly at her.

"Makes me want to sink my fangs in your creamy neck as I fuck you against the wall." David hissed in her ear and she groaned at the thought.

"Oh yeah." Marko agreed licking his lips as the other 2 nodded and Bella felt her body heating up again and she knew they needed to get going.

"Well maybe later. We got to go." She said pulling away from David as she walked over and let Dwayne slide on her black leather jacket. He kissed her neck and she winked at him over her shoulder.

"Playing with Fire Bella." David said as she swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs in front of them and she turned and blew him a kiss before he raced up, scooped her in his arms and flew to the top where their bikes where all of the laughing as they went. She really was feisty.

When Bella sauntered into the comic book store she smirked to herself as she felt the Frog brother's eyes on her. She pretended to not even see them as she walked slowly around the store looking over the comic books on the self and she chuckled as she saw all the Vampire comics they had.

She felt David through their new bond and it gave her a thrill to know they were always there and she could always feel them and he sent a shot of lust to her and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Can we help you with something?" the oldest looking Frog brother ask as they walked towards her. She had made her way towards the back of the store and looked to see the back door did not have the same protection that she spotted on the front door and that would be the door the boys needed to come through. She batted her eyes at him and smirked when they both blushed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you. Before I ask about this comic I'm looking for do you have a restroom." She said urgently and they shared a look for a moment.

"We don't really have a public bathroom." The younger one said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please. I really need to go can you make an exception for me?" she ask and he sighed and nodded.

"I guess so. It's just there before you get to the back door." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you so much." She said before hurrying towards the restroom. She stayed in there for a moment before concentrating on her bond with the boys.

"Back door." She told them and they sent a pulse of understanding. She waited until she felt them just outside the door before she flushed the toilet and opened the door. She peeked around the corner and saw the Frog brothers where not looking as she flicked the lock and opened the back door for the boys. They each gave her a kiss as they silently came inside. She held up a finger for them to be quiet for a moment as she walked back into the main store.

"Thanks. I'm much better." She said and they nodded as she fingered a comic on Vampires and hummed as she looked at it.

"This is interesting." She said and they both came over and nodded.

"Yeah. You can have it. It'll save your life." The older Frog brother said and she hummed in reply and nodded. He smiled at her and step closer.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he ask and she raised a brow as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Hum. I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Bella said stepping back slightly.

"Why's that?" he ask her and her eyes glanced at the boys as they moved into position and stood behind the Frog brother who had yet to notice them as they were too busy eyeing Bella up.

"I think they might have something to say about that." Bella said nodding her head behind them and the Frog brothers turned quickly and gasp in shock, fear radiating off them in waves.

"No fucking way. That's not possible." They said at the same time as they tried backing up as David and the boys advanced on them and Bella giggled madly as she slide behind them and chuckled.

"Oh believe boys it totally possible. And I think my boys have a small bone to pick with you." She giggled as she danced out of the way as the four boys growled and shot forward.

Bella went over and shut the front door and flicked the open sign off as she locked it up tight and closed the curtains so no one could see in. She turned back and walked around and saw the boys had both the brothers on their knees and they were crying.

"What a pair of pussies." She said as she came and stood between Dwayne and David. They chuckled at what she said.

"Shut up fang banger." One of the brothers hissed and Marko slapped him across the face hard growling at him. They knew Marko wanted these boys bad as they were the ones to stake his ass while he slept but they all planned to enjoy this kill.

"Oooh. Someone's balls finally dropped. And just for the record. I am so a fang banger and proud of it." She said as she draped herself over David and Dwayne. Dwayne kissed her neck as David turned his head just enough and kissed her lips before he turned back and smirked at the two scared boys.

"Our girl here is the reason were back and now were got a few loose ends to take care of." He said and nodded to the boys. Bella stepped back and watch as they beat the two boys, broke several bones before draining them dry. She felt her gums ache as she watched them feed and she knew she was ready to feed. David felt her hunger as he stood and turned towards her his face still vampire out. He saw her eyes bleed red and yellow as her fangs started to descend but she held herself back knowing she would need to stay human in order to get them into the Emerson's house. He chuckled as he walked up and ran his thumb over her pretty little fangs.

"Soon baby I promise." He told her and she nodded. She gasp when he appeared behind her and pressed his wrist to her fangs. She needed something to hold her over and take the edge off the blood lust she was feeling right now. He groaned when she dug her fangs into his wrist as she watched the boys finish feeding. They locked eyes with her as they did and they knew tonight she would be one of them and they wouldn't have to hold back with her once they got back home.

Chapter 6

"Better." David ask as he removed this wrist and she nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yeah thanks. Sorry kinda lost it there for a moment." She said and he chuckled and kissed the back of her head.

"Don't be sorry. It's natural reaction. I knew it would happen." He said and she nodded as he felt her fangs and eyes return to normal.

Marko and Paul lit a fire to the frongs Comic book shop and they left out of there quickly as they flew towards the Emerson house to finish what they started. Bella hitched a ride with Paul as she couldn't fly like them just yet.

When they landed David gave her a tap on the ass and she chuckled as she walked to the door and knocked. Michael was the one to come to the door and he looked shock to see her there.

"Hey you're the girl that bought parts from me?" he said and she nodded and rubbed her arms like she was cold.

"Yeah hey I didn't know this was your house. My car broke down and 2 miles that way. You're the first house to actually answer the door. I'm so sorry to bother you can we come in and use the phone?" she said and talked quickly so he didn't quite catch all of what she said. Michael looked her over and nodded.

"Yeah please come right in." he said and Bella smirked and she shoved him back hard just as the boys appeared behind her.

"Don't mind if we do." David said as Michael scrambled back quickly and stared at David with eyes so wide Bella thought they might fall out.

"No." he said just as Lucy, Sam and Star came into the room and froze in pure terror. Star most of all as she looked like she might pass out.

Bella chuckled as she shut the door and locked it before walking back to David's side.

"My boys wanted to meet you Michael. Thank you for the parts." She purred and the lost boys chuckled as they stalked towards the family that had betrayed and killed them.

"How can you come inside?" Sam ask finally finding his voice as they backed up from the Vampires.

"Oh Michael was too busy eye fucking our girl to hear that she ask if we could come in and he said yes." David answered glaring at Michael harder who gulped and tried to put himself in front of star.

"I heard you all have been naughty, naughty." Bella said as she eyed Star. The girl that had the chance to be what she was to the boys and threw it back in there face.

"This can't be happening." Star finally whispered and David chuckled darkly.

"Oh but it is Star. You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you. After betraying us." David said to her and she started to cry.

"Tell me. What happened to Laddie?" David ask and she chocked on her words fear gripping her to tightly.

"He went back home." Sam answered for her and David nodded having already figured that out.

Smirking David shot forward and grabbed Michael around the neck as the other boys did the same to their targets and Bella stood back and watched.

"I offered you eternity and you killed me." David hissed at Michael before tossing him at Bella's feet.

"You were meant to be Star's first kill but I think you're a better fit for our mate's first kill." David said as Bella looked down as the boy at her feet and then to David. She heard Star and his family screaming but they were held tightly by the other boys as Bella bent down and yanked Michael's head back as she felt her face start to change. The boys cheering her on.

"That's it baby. Feed." David purred into her ear as he knelled down beside her and watched the change take effect and a thrill of lust shot through them all as she nodded and sank her fangs into a begging Michael's neck, sealing her fate as one of them for all eternity.

When Michael finally died Bella sat back gasping as the change took effect. She felt amazing.

She shared a kiss with David before she watched from her spot on the floor as they ripped into the remaining family members. David taking pleasure in snapping Star's neck and draining her dry. Once they had finally gotten there revenge they set fire to the house as well before flying back to the cave. Santa Carla was there's.

When they returned to the cave Bella took a look at herself as a fully turned Vampire. She was still her only better. Her body had shaped out and her hair was longer, fully and the red highlights popped. She didn't get to admire it much before the boys had her on the bed naked again ramming into her hard. They didn't have to hold back and neither did she and she was amazed at how good sex was as a Vampire. She knew they wouldn't leave that room for a while.

She agreed to sleep with them back in the cave unless they wore themselves out and passed out on her bed but when she hung upside down the first time deep within the cave she knew it was a safety thing. And the boys wrapped around her tightly as they slept.

Chapter 7

Life as a Vampire was amazing. Bella had never been happier. She always knew she was meant for this life and even though she thought it was lost when the Cullen's ditched her she now knew she was where she belonged. David and the boys where her life now. She was addicted to them and loved the thrill of killing and hunting humans. She couldn't understand why the Cullen's refused to live that way.

A few weeks after they had killed the Frog's and Emerson's and Bella became a fully turned Vampire they smelted someone in there cave when they woke up. Growling David rushed ahead of the others and stopped short when he saw who it was.

"Hey David." The boy said and Bella peered around David to see a late teen boy with long light brown hair sitting in the fountain in there cave. David snorted when he saw who it was.

"Laddie. You're the last person I ever expected to see here again." He said and the brothers all frowned as Bella raised her brows in shock. So this was the kid that had been a half Vampire and lived with them before they were killed.

"I figured as much." Laddie nodded in agreement as David motioned for everyone to have a seat.

"How did you know we were back?" Dwayne ask the boy. He had been the closet to him when he was with them taking on the fatherly role to Laddie but they had Bella now and were weary of why the young man was here now.

"I wasn't sure until I saw the news reports of the fires at the Frog's store and the Emerson house and saw the list of dead bodies. I figured if anyone wanted them all dead it would be you guys so I took a chance and saw the cave at been redone and waited until night fall and here you are." Laddie said and David nodded. Kid was always smarter then they gave him credit for.

"And now here we are." David replied.

"How is this even possible? Is Max back too?" Laddie ask and David shook his head.

"Nope. Just us. Bella here as a human accidently brought us back but Max was dusted so he's never coming back." David told him and the young man nodded

"Why are you here Laddie?" Dwayne ask him and he sighed before replying.

"I never wanted out. That was all Star. I even argued with her about it that night they took us from the cave. I liked being a lost boy and I wanted to be a full Vampire when I got older. I hated them for killing you guys. I remember the night they killed you all and I felt that loss of connection and I became human again. I screamed and cried for hours before demanding they take me back to my home. Even thought my home life had sucked and that never changed after I returned I always felt this empty hole inside. I never had contact with Star or the others after that night and when I saw the news reports I hoped that maybe you were all back and maybe you'd take me back too." Laddie said and the guys and Bella shared a look. They all could tell he was telling the absolute truth and Bella felt so bad for this kid and she turned and gave David a puppy dog look and David rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. How old are you now?" David ask him.

"17 I'll be 18 in like a month." Laddie said and David nodded. That was much younger than Marko so he was old enough to be turned.

"Alright. We'll give you another chance but there are rules." David said and Laddie nodded with a smile on his face.

"You will drink from the bottle and turn fully tonight. No more walking around for weeks as a half again. Any contacts from your human life are done and you will never leave this cave without one of us with you. Don't fuck up. And Bella here is our mate so hands off." David said and Laddie nodded in agreement to everything he said and gave Bella and wave to say high. He still had so much of the kid like attitude that they remembered.

He gladly drank from the bottle of David's blood this time and they all cheered for him to be back. Laddie sighed as he felt whole again. He fed that night when they went out and couldn't believe Star had never wanted this life. It was amazing.

Laddie fit it well with the group and Dwayne was happy to have him back. They even get him a bike and taught him how to ride. Bella took on the natural role of his mother and David could feel in there bond that Laddie look to her as the mother he never really had and loved her instantly and David was content with the way there life was going.

That was until a few weeks later when Bella and Laddie were walking the boardwalk buying a few clothes for them both when the smell of bleach hit their nose. Gasping Bella froze and looked around and cursed.

"Son of a fucking bitch." She hissed and saw all 7 Cullen's standing on the beach of Santa Carla. Hearing her voice there head's snapped up and they all gapped at her in shock. Bella growled to herself in anger as she gripped Laddie's jacket sleeve and pulled him quickly towards where they knew the boys were. Laddie sent a wave of worry to the guys as he felt Bella anger and concern.

"Bella." He heard those Vampires calling her name but she flipped the bird behind her as she stomped down the boardwalk trying not to move too fast to alert the humans.

When they got to the boys all 4 of them there standing waiting on them with a look of concern on their faces. David standing there smoking with his arms crossed looking scary as he felt the emotions from there mate and the young Vampire.

"What happened?" David ask.

Bella let Laddie go when they got to David and walked right up and cupped his neck in her hand and she leaned into him.

"All 7 Cullen's are behind me and they saw us." She whispered but all the boys heard her and growled as they looked back and say indeed standing a ways back were 7 day walkers staring at Bella in shock. She took David's cigarette from him as he glared them down before he sent a silent order for everyone to return to the cave. They all mounted their bikes as Bella flicked out the cigarette chucking when it hit a human as she slide on the back of David's bike and flipped two birds at the Cullen's as they rode off.

They filled Laddie in on who they were to Bella as they rode and Laddie was not happy his mother was upset.

When they got back to the cave Bella was spitting mad.

"I can't believe those fucking rat bastard are here. What the hell." She cursed as she punched the wall to the cave. The boys just let her vent as they tried to decide what to do.

"Maybe we should go see what they want?" Marko said and Bella snorted as she plopped down on the couch and draped herself over Paul and Dwayne.

"Oh you won't have to do that. There on their way here now I'll bet my fucking fangs on it. And I already know what they want." Bella hissed and they looked at her for an answer.

"Me." She said and they hissed at the thought. Hell no those fucking sparkling pricks weren't getting there mate.

Bella snorted. She knew them all so well and when they cautiously walked into their cave and down the steps she rolled her eyes. She was laying against Dwayne's chest with her feet in Paul's lap. David was running his hand through her hair from where he sat in this chair by the couch and Marko was laid across the top behind her so she would feel completely safe from these intruders.

Laddie sat next to Paul with his eyes narrowed as they entered.

"I know we were dead for a hot minute but isn't it still concerned rude as fuck to just waltz into someone's home uninvited?" Paul ask and the Cullen's all stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked over at them and Bella snorted to Paul's question as the others chuckled and Laddie smirked.

"Oh no. It's still fucking rude as hell babe but they always felt themselves above the rest." Bella said with true hate in her voices as Carlisle walked forward with the others behind him.

"Forgive us we just really wanted to speak with Bella." He said coming to stand a few feet from them and Bella just raised a brow at their audacity. She took the time to eye them as they stood in front of them. It had been several years since she last saw them but of course they hadn't changed a bit.

Esme was standing right at her mates back and eyeing her with sadness. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie and she could tell he was sad as well Rose just looked annoyed as always. Edward stood beside Carlisle with Alice close to him and Jasper was standing off to the side by Emmett and he looked truly guilty but it shocked her that Alice and Jasper were not near each other.

"Well then by all means were all just dying to know why you walked right in here to your death to speak to our Bella." David said coldly and pierced the Cullen leader with his ice blue gaze. Bella smirked as she saw the realization on Carlisle face then Edward when he read his mind on just who or what they were.

"You turned her into a Vampire." Edward hissed but Carlisle held him back and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you came to ask?" Bella said as she could feel the irritation from the boys at Edward's attitude.

"No. No that's not why we came. We were just surprised. The others have never encounter Vampires of your kind and seeing you as one when we assumed you'd still be human is a bit of a shock. Alice had a vision of you falling from a bridge and we had to make sure you were alright. We went to Forks and Charlie said he hadn't heard from you in years. It took a while but we finally found a last know card purchase here a month ago at a local hotel and hopped you were still around." Carlisle said and Belle chuckled.

"I haven't spoken to my father since he kicked me out. Tired of dealing with the depression left over from your betrayal and me new attitude and fighting that followed. And yes I've been here for a while now. And Alice's vision was a game we like to play and nothing more." Bella said coldly glaring at Alice as she talked.

"You're supposed to be in Forks Bella living a normal human life." Edward said unable to contain himself anymore and Bella tensed before swinging her legs around and sitting up anger pulsing quickly and the boys all ran a hand down her back to sooth her.

"'Well, excuse the absolute fuck out of me but who the hell do you think you are. You had no right then and defiantly no fucking right now to tell me how I should be living my life. I've never been a normal human and no boring human life was ever going to satisfy me. I went from wanting to kill myself after your betrayal to being hunted again by Victoria to being kicked out by my father and ended up on the streets. I learned to fight for money and traveled around making damn good money at it. Then I came here and found a group of Vampires that did want me and that I was good enough for and I'm happy and I could give two fucking shits if you like it or not. I am not the same weak Bella you left crying for you on the forest floor after you told me I was never good enough to be a Cullen and I was only a toy for your families' distractions. So fuck you and fuck them." Bella said calmly but coldly and the Cullen's were shocked at this new Bella.

"You told her she wasn't good enough and that we only used her for a toy. What the hell Edward?" Jasper growled as did Emmett and Rose glared at the back of Edward's head.

"Not now Jasper." Alice said but he hissed at her to be quiet and she flinched and looked down in shame.

"And I assume that only Alice and Edward knew of what he said since you all seemed to be confused?" Bella ask and they nodded. Carlisle looked disappointed in his son but didn't say anything out loud but Jasper was fuming.

"This is fucking bullshit. You tore this family apart and lied to us all." Jasper said before walking away from his family and leaning against the wall near Laddie and narrowed is eyes at Edward and Alice.

"Jazz please it was for the best." Alice told him and she snorted at her.

"Right because you love to tell us what's for the best. I'm so glad you divorced me Alice but at least now I know it wasn't my fault the family has been torn up it's yours and the golden boys. Bella I'm sorry for trying to attack you on your birthday I've hated myself since but I'm glad to see you're happy." Jasper said and Bella nodded to him.

"I never once blamed you Jasper. You only did what was natural to you and congratulations on losing the old ball and chain." She said and Jasper and the lost boys chuckled as Alice growled in anger and Bella just dared her with her eyes to do something.

"How can you be happy for her? She a disgusting breed of Vampire now and a bitch at that." Alice spat and Bella snapped. She flew from the couch faster than the boys could stop her and slammed into Alice. Grabbing her by the neck and shooting into the air. Edward, Carlisle and Esme tried to help but the lost boys held them back. Jasper just watched from his spot against the wall and Emmett pulled Rose away from the fight not wanted to get involved. Bella growled and she ripped Alice's head off and let her body and head drop into the burning barrel they used for light the cave.

"What have you done?" Edward said fighting David's hold and Bella just landed, dusted her hands off before pulling back and punching Edward hard in the face.

"God I've always wanted to do that." She said with a laugh. Edward growled in anger and went to attack her only to have David remove his head as well and toss it in the fire. Carlisle and Esme quickly stop fighting sadden at the loss of two of their children.

"Now unless you want to join those two traitors I suggest you take your ass back where you came. Bella is ours and you will be seen as a threat if you ever come back here again." David hissed at Carlisle and Esme. They both nodded and decided it was best they left taking Emmett and Rose with them. Jasper refused to go.

"Jasper son come on." Carlisle said and Jasper just shook his head before sharing a look with Laddie sitting on the couch.

"Naw I think I'll stay for a while. If it's ok with yall." Jasper ask them. Laddie gave him a smile and a noticeable once over before giving Bella a pleading look. She sighed and nodded before looking at David. He eyed the blonde day walkers for a moment.

"You will feed from humans if you stay here. If I so much as smell deception or danger from you you're dead and if you but one finger on Laddie without his permission I'll fucking roast you alive if Bella doesn't first." David told him and he nodded in agreement with everything he said. Carlisle sighed when he realized he lost another son and turned in sadness to leave as Bella gave them the finger again. They had lost her as well and Edward and Alice thanks to him not having more control of his coven.

"I'm shocked to see you leaving the Cullen's Jasper. I figured you for being pretty pussy whipped by Alice." Bella said laying back on the couch and draping herself over Dwayne and Paul again. Jasper laughed as he sat on the chair.

"I have to admit I was for a long time. After we left she ask for a divorce. She was pissed that I lost control and I was hurt for a while but now I'm glad to be away from them. Tired of trying to be something I'm not." He said and they all nodded at what he said.

"So are you mated to one of these guys now Bella." Jasper ask her and she chuckled.

"Oh I'm mated to these 4 Laddie is like my son." She said and Jasper was shocked she was mated to 4 Vampires but hell to each there own and as he looked over at the cute young Vampire he knew his life was going to be a lot more interesting joining up with these sadistic Vampires but Jasper knew this was where he was meant to be and he was glad to have Bella as a sister once more.


End file.
